


the scars will heal (in time)

by Gael_In_Red



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Camping, Dream Team SMP Spoilers, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Manipulation, Everyone Needs A Hug, Past Abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:00:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28752549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gael_In_Red/pseuds/Gael_In_Red
Summary: Ranboo, Tommy, and Tubbo leave their problems behind and go on a camping trip to recover from the suffering they've endured.
Relationships: Luke | Punz & Clay | Dream, No Romantic Relationship(s), Ranboo & Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Kudos: 87





	1. a new journey

**Author's Note:**

> there might be some weird tonal shifts but this is the first time i've written smth in like a month. the chapters are going to be a little bit shorter.

Ranboo stretched and stood up. A folded piece of paper sat on his crafting table. He didn’t remember leaving it there, but there were lots of things he didn’t remember. The note had three stick figures drawn on one side of the paper, all with wide grins. All three of them appeared to be drawn in crayon. The tallest stick figure’s face was half black and half white. Ranboo thought it looked like him. The second tallest stick figure had a few peach colored lines sticking off of its head and its torso was drawn in red. The shortest of the three had a green torso and brown lines sticking off of its head, forming a ponytail. The other side of the paper said “Come to Snowkester!” The note had to be authentic. Nobody else wrote in crayon or misspelled the name of their own faction. Ranboo stuffed the note in his jacket pocket. He had to make a trip today. 

Ranboo knocked on the door to Tubbo’s new home. The short teen opened the door and smiled brightly. “You got the note!”

Ranboo tried to smile back. “Hey, Tubbo. Why did you leave a note? Wait, how did you even know where I was?”

Tubbo shrugged. “I told Philza that I wanted to help you because you seemed a little…” Tubbo tapped on his chin. “You know. Philza may not like me, but he said that he’d be willing to help me help you!”

Ranboo groaned. “Please don’t tell me you’re going to do witch doctor magic on me again.”

Tubbo shook his head. “No! You’re coming on a camping trip with me and Tommy! We’re going on a vacation!”

Ranboo lowered his voice. “I thought you guys wanted to focus on getting the discs back.”

Tubbo sighed. “I told Tommy that he needs to be in the right headspace to find Dream, and that means healing. None of us have had a real break since, well, ever.”

Ranboo nodded. “Yeah, I mean, that’s fair,” he laughed. “I really could use a vacation.”

“I’m glad you feel the same way!” Tubbo beamed. “Let’s go!”

“Right now?” Ranboo asked. “Isn’t that a little sudden?”

Tommy walked out from behind Tubbo. “Do you wanna come or not?”

Ranboo sighed. “Do I have a choice?”

“No!” Tubbo and Tommy shouted in unison.

“At least let me tell Phil that I’ll be gone,” Ranboo pleaded. “What if he worries?”

Tommy smiled. “I told D-Philza already. Everything is set. We’re leaving, bitch!”

Ranboo smiled softly. “I don’t think I’ve ever been on vacation before.”

Tubbo tried to throw his arms around Ranboo and Tommy, but he was too short and ended up throwing his arms into the air instead. “Then it’ll be your first! Let’s go!”

Tommy grabbed two large bags from the house and lifted them over his head. “I’m a strong man!” Ranboo and Tubbo erupted into laughter as they started walking further inland, past what was once L’Manberg. 

After a few hours of walking, the three stumbled upon a plains biome with a vast lake and few mushrooms. They agreed that it was a good spot to set up camp. Tubbo began chopping wood for a campfire while Ranboo pitched a tent big enough for the three of them and Tommy stole beds and steak from a nearby village. 

The sun was begging to set, so the three sat down by the fire. Tubbo took a bag of marshmallows out of his backpack and distributed them to the others. 

“What do we do now?” Ranboo asked, staring into the flames. 

“We could tell scary stories,” Tubbo suggested. He looked at the blond teen sitting next to him. “Or we could talk about what we’ve been up to.”

Tommy tensed. “You know what I’ve been up to. We’re together most of the time.”

“I’m talking about what happened,” Tubbo said quietly, his voice hardly audible over the crackling flames. “You’ve changed, Tommy,”

Ranboo nodded. “Something seemed off about your exile. Something was very wrong, but I could never place what.”

“Maybe it was because my best friend fucking exiled me!” Tommy spat indignantly. 

Tubbo shook his head. “There had to have been something else. You wouldn’t have waited so long to-to build that pillar if there wasn’t something else.”

Tommy put his head on his knees. “Dream.”

The single word was enough to answer every question that Tubbo and Ranboo had. Dream was the one who did this to him. “Oh.”

Tommy sighed. “So what about you, Ranboob? What happened to you?”

“You were at the festival,” Ranboo warmed his hands on the fire. “You saw what happened. Quackity wanted to execute me! Seriously Tubbo, thank you for stopping him.”

Tubbo waved him off. “It’s nothing. You weren’t here yet, but Schlatt did the same thing to me. I helped Wilbur and Tommy, so I had to die.”

“Actually, can we talk about something else?” Tommy asked. 

Tubbo nodded. “Let’s tell scary stories. Memory boy, do you know any?”

Ranboo shook his head. “I read horror books, but I don’t really remember the plots.”

“Then we could tell funny stories!” Tubbo smiled. “We could talk about funny things that happened to us!”

“I once killed Ranboo with a llama!” Tommy shouted proudly. “Then Technoblade killed the llama.”

“I knew it was you!” Ranboo smiled, playfully shoving Tommy.

“It wasn’t me! It was Clarencio!” Tommy shouted, shoving Ranboo back.

Tubbo smiled. Things were looking up.


	2. all-seeing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Punz and Dream go on a little vacation to unwind from all of the chaos that has been caused (by Dream)

Punz stared into the crackling flames. He leaned closer, warming his hands. He stared at the small tattoo on his wrist. Three hearts. When everything had begun, everyone had three. Now most people still had three, but some had lost lives. Some had even fully died. He thought about Wilbur, the man he had killed twice. He sighed. He didn’t like thinking about Wilbur. 

Dream stopped sharpening his axe and turned his head towards Punz. “Something wrong?”

Punz shook his head. “Not particularly. Just tired.”

Dream sighed. “Aren’t we all? Pretending to hate the only person you can trust, blowing up a nation, leading the largest faction on the SMP-it’s exhausting.”

Punz hummed in agreement. “I don’t know how you do it. Those few days when you left me in charge were so hard.”

Dream laughed. “Well, it’s no easy task, but the entertainment makes it worth it.”

Punz shrugged. “I guess. In all honesty, I have been pretty bored recently.”

Dream looked taken aback. “Pretending to fight against me wasn’t fun? Blowing up L’Manberg wasn’t fun?”

Punz stared harder into the fire. “I miss Sapnap.”

Dream began sharpening his axe again. “Then go join him. I won’t stop you. Nobody is loyal forever.”

Punz stood up, alarmed. “No! That isn’t what I meant at all! I’ll never betray you, Dream. This is the most beneficial thing for both of us.”

Dream chuckled. “That was a test. You passed. That means another reward, for your continued loyalty.”

Punz smirked and sat back down. “Netherite?”

Dream shook his head. “I’m giving you something better.”

Punz smiled even wider. “Totems? I’m not going to lose a life, Dream.”

Dream sighed. “This isn’t a material reward. What I’m about to share with you is a major advantage that I have over everyone.”

Punz nodded excitedly. Even though Dream was bribing him to be his friend, the bribes were so helpful. “What is it?”

“I am going to warn you that what you are about to see could be… unpleasant,” Dream began to slowly undo the ties holding his mask in place. The white mask fell to the ground with a clang. “Nobody has ever seen my face, not even George, or Sapnap, or Bad. You’re the first person to ever see the horrible face behind this mask.”

Punz tried to conceal his horror. When Dream first took the mask off, his face seemed normal. He had very angular features, almost as if they were carved out of stone. Then he opened the eyes. They were scattered across his face with no rhyme or reason. They were all different shades of green, and reflected different images. The only one that showed what was truly in front of him was the eye on the left side of his face. It was the only brown eye on his entire face. “Wow.”

Dream shrugged. “It’s okay. I know I’m a monster.”

Punz shook his head. “No! You aren’t a monster. It just… wasn’t what I was expecting.”

Dream sighed. “I don’t think a lot of people could expect something like this. However ugly I am, it’s incredibly helpful. I can see what anyone is doing at every moment. Well, everyone except Tommy. I’m inside their heads. I can see through their eyes, Punz.”

“If you can see what everyone is doing right now, then what’s Sapnap up to right now?”

Dream closed all of his eyes except for one in the center of his forehead. He cringed slightly. “Okay, did not want to see that,” Dream opened the rest of his eyes. “I don’t like watching Sapnap. I never see anything good.”

“If you can see everyone, then why do you need me?” Punz asked. 

“I can only see one person at once,” Dream explained. “And I can’t hear them. The only thing I can do is see what they see. It doesn’t offer much, but it’s what allowed me to find Tommy so quickly. The only reason I trust you is because I can see that you haven’t betrayed me and never will.”

Punz smiled. “That’s true.”

“So,” Dream smirked. He opened an eye near his hairline. “Wanna play a game? Guess what someone is doing right now, and I’ll tell you what if you’re wrong or right. Let’s start with Ranboo.”

Punz nodded. “Sounds fun. I think Ranboo is writing in his book again.”

Dream paused for a few seconds before shaking his head. “Ranboo is actually sitting in front of a fire. Wait, he’s with Tubbo. Is that Tommy with him, too? Why are they together?”

“Do you know where they are?” Punz asked. “I can go see them.”

Dream shook his head. “That would be stupid. It looks like they’re just fooling around right now. Guess what Technoblade is doing.”

“He’s probably killing something.”

“Bzzt! Wrong! He’s reading a book. Looks like the Art Of War. He’s read that thing so many times. He has to have it memorized. Okay, what about Ghostbur? What do you think he’s doing?”

“That’s easy,” Punz smiled. “He’s collecting more blue.”

Dream nodded. “He is. What about Fundy? What is he up to?” Dream asked, opening an emerald eye on his neck. “Ooh, you won’t be able to guess this one.”

“Is he building?” Punz asked, unsure of himself.

Dream shook his head. “I didn’t expect you to get this one. No, Fundy is crying. He’s holding… a coat? Wilbur’s coat. Pathetic.”

Punz shrugged. “Cut the guy some slack, his father is dead.”

Dream didn’t open his other eyes. “I can’t believe anyone actually acts like this. It’s so pathetic. You didn’t deserve a father anyways.”

Punz stepped backwards. “Why did you just say ‘you’?” 

Dream smirked and opened his other eyes. “I’m in their heads. I can force them to hear me when I’m not there, under specific conditions of course. With Ranboo, I hardly have to try. His perceptions of me were all written in that book. I just went off of that. I completely tricked him. Oh, it’s so much fun, Punz. I wish you could do it, too.”

Punz shook his head. “I think I’m good. Wait, how do you eat? You have eyes that are super close to your mouth.”

Dream shrugged and opened all of his eyes. “I just close them. And eat carefully. Wanna see what Ranboo is doing again?”

“Sure,” Punz sighed. “Go ahead.”

Dream opened the eye near his hairline again. Punz realized that it was the same green color as Ranboo’s own eye. “It looks like he’s asleep. Or he’s wearing a blindfold. I can’t see anything.”

“What about Philza?”

Dream opened an eye on his cheek. “He’s looking at some photos. Wilbur looks so happy in these. Too bad that didn’t last!”

Punz chuckled. “Yeah. He really lost it.”

“That reminds me, Philza and Eret were doing something weird with Ghostbur earlier. It seemed like a resurrection, but I’m not exactly sure. I need you to check that out tomorrow, okay?”

Punz yawned. “Sounds good. I’m gonna go to bed.”

Dream nodded and retreated into his tent. Punz walked into his temporary home. The break was over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the next chapter will be about the children again bc theyre much easier to write

**Author's Note:**

> the next chapter is an interlude from punz and dream bc theyre taking a vacation too (even though smp!dream is too much of an awful person to deserve a vacation)


End file.
